You Wait For Chloe Beale
by wtf.are.you.looking.at
Summary: This is what it's like to fall in love with Chloe Beale, in Beca Mitchell's eyes. (Fluff)


You know that feeling, that feeling where you care for someone because you love them, that feeling where you feel like home when you're wrapped in their arms, that feeling when things go wrong, you have no choice but to fight because you love her so much and the last thing you want is to lose her?

Like, how could someone be so beautiful? Not just physically, but internally. She's sunshines and rainbows but you're rainstorms and thunder. You contrast so much yet you can read each other. They say that opposites attract, right? Sure. In this case, at least.

You wake up in a sunny morning, it's warm, but not too much and it's the perfect weather to do anything. You feel your stomach tighten as Chloe's arms hold you down. You smile at the feeling, so you close your eyes and live in the moment. Things like these, don't last forever, unless… You are Chloe Beale's.

It's getting quite late, and you have a lot to do before your first class, so you get out of Chloe's embrace and head to the kitchen to make you both breakfast. You scramble some eggs, toast some bread and fry some sausages. You place them in a tray with a cup of Chloe's favourite latte and you slowly march your way to your room. Her eyes light up when she sees you and your heart melts. She is just so beautiful.

"Breakfast in bed," You say.

"Thank you, Becs. You're kinda failing at keeping your badass persona, you know", she smirks. _Gosh, she's so sexy when she smirks. How is she real?_

You watch her eat the food you prepared for her, and she sports her puppy dog eyes when you refused a bite of her food, and you argue that you made it for her. Well, you can't really say no to her, not to Chloe Beale. So when she places a fork in front of your mouth, you slowly take a bite and she smiles. How does she do that? She's so… adorable. _And beautiful._

After you finished your breakfast in bed, you got changed and headed out of the apartment. You know that you don't own Chloe Beale, and you don't have her. Yet. Yet? You love her, you really do, and you would do anything for her, even if it means risking your life because you know that Chloe Beale is a precious gem, she is one of a kind and you don't want the world to lose someone like her. She's rare. She's eccentric. She's special. She's Chloe Beale. You internally gasp as you feel her hands tangle yours, you know how touchy she gets, even Aubrey thinks it gets too much, but for some reason, you like it just fine.

 _Oh god_. You're falling for her. _So_ much. But you don't want to stop because your goal in life is to become Chloe Beale's girlfriend, and if you're extra lucky, perhaps be even her wife and have 2 kids and a dog and live in a nice house. While you're caught in between committing to your music career and a hopeful relationship, you would always put Chloe first. You want her to be happy and you want to make her happy. They're 2 different things. And you know that even if it means you're not the one making her happy, you will always be there for her. Because _you love Chloe Beale_. You try and not think about the sappy things for now, you just cherish what you have with Chloe now.

With a few pushes, advice and nudging from Jesse, the time came. You went for a night drive with Chloe and led her to a dead end in the mountains with the sight of the city. You stay in your car for a moment, before heading out to the benches. You hold her hand. Like you belong together, _but you don't_.

Not yet, anyway.

"Beca,"

You hum.

"Why are you like this?" she asks. Your eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"Am I doing something wrong?" That was dumb. Well done, Mitchell. Get it together.

"No, silly. I meant, why are you so nice to me? You made me breakfast in bed this morning. You skipped a paying gig to take care of me at home after I had my operation, you planned a surprise party for me, you helped my mum pick the best vinyls to add in my dad's collection, you…" she stops there. Your heart is beating so fast, and it feels like it's going to pop out. But she continues. Your stomach is bubbling with so many butterflies. And your lips want to erupt in a smile. But you wait. You wait for Chloe Beale.

"You've just… done so much for me and I don't know why. I mean, it's very sweet. And I appreciate it, like a lot, Beca, you have no idea how much it makes me smile. I… I don't think I deserve you, Mitchell. But thank you, thank you for everything." She leans on to your side and places a soft kiss on your cheek. You wanted to turn to her so your lips meet hers instead but you didn't want to take advantage of her just like that. So you wait. You wait for Chloe Beale.

"I don't know, Chlo, you're just the most amazing person and you deserve all the love and happiness in the world." _Because I love you, that's why._

Her eyes light up even more, her eyes can light up the whole world, you think. She rests her head on your shoulder, and you stiffen. She lets out a sigh before she grabs a hold of your hands.

"You do know that I'm here for you, right? I'm not leaving you. You're my best friend."

Oh, yikes.

"And you're my…"

My what, Beale?

She straightens up and faces you. She takes in a deep breath and sighs.

"Okay. Hold my hand. Tighter." She calls. So you do. You hold her hands for dear life and you look into her eyes. You feel _helpless_ yet _hopeful_.

"I think I like you." She blurts out. She stares at you with wide eyes and you're stuck in her blue orbs you didn't even hear what the hell she said.

"Beca," your regain your focus.

"What?!"

"I think I like you, Beca. I… I've been meaning to tell you, but I didn't know when and how and I think there's just no 'right time'. The things you've been doing… usually a best friend wouldn't do that, I mean, they would, but did you really help my mum like that? You gave her your old vinyls. You basically convinced her that you're the bestest friend I have. The best person for me. But yeah, I… I really like you." She looks at you worriedly, her eyes pool. Your lips break into a smile and she smiles wider.

"You know what, Beale, damn you. You stole my part! I was supposed to be the one to confess, but you know what, I fucking love you. I really do. I was scared to say it in case you didn't feel the same way, but… holy shit. Am I in love with Chloe Beale? Because, listen,"

She steadies and listens to you intently. She takes in every word and every sound that comes out of you, every letter she implants in her brain, every…

"Because, listen, Chloe. I never thought my life would go this way. I was hopeless. I never thought I would fall in love, but I fell hard, and it feels as if I fell for the right person. You. You just bring so much joy in my life and you made me a better person. That's what I wanted, to be better, to feel better, but I got so much more than that. I found you, a rare find. How on earth did I become so lucky? Chloe, I really am in love with you. And I don't ever want to lose you. Every time I look at you I just melt inside and I want to hug you and kiss you and make you mine. Seeing you suffer from nodes hurt me so much, I was begging to hear your voice again, your voice that is so soft and angelic and,"

You ran out of words. Chloe Beale is a picture described in a thousand or million words.

So you trust your gut instinct and break it all out, you lean in and cup her jaw. She eyes your lips and you close your eyes at this point. You let the air sing, you let time pass and you let your heart do its job. You capture her lips, her super soft lips. Your heart runs, your stomach churns and you explode fireworks. You are sparkling inside and you share that spark. You share that spark with Chloe Beale. The love of your life. You can feel her smile beneath you and you let your lips touch once again, never wanting it to end.

She breaks it out and reaches for air, and you smile. But you lean in again, this time you kinda jumped on to her and you both end up lying down on the grass. She elicits a giggle, it was cute, just like her red curls that float before her.

"Am I really in love with you, Chloe Beale?" You smile.

"Damn right you are, she smirks at you."

You wrap her around your arms. You bury your head in her chest. You both smile at the feeling. You inhale her scent, her familiar scent, you take her tighter, and you start sobbing. You let it all out, because you found someone. You found Chloe Beale. You found love.

You found happiness.

* * *

A/N: Sorry I have been gone for months. Travelling, Christmas, personal stuff. But I am back. I wrote this during my trip, editing back and forth. Anywho, I am currently taking suggestions for oneshots, or short chapter fics. My box is open for G!P prompts too, if you're into that. (Don't think I can commit to writing a full chapter fic just yet.)


End file.
